The Past Will Never Change
by TheVolturiGirl
Summary: After Edward left, Bella was raped, had a vampire-human child, and got changed. Now her coven go back to Forks where Bella meets the Cullens. Will Bella take Edward back with a willing heart or will her child stop them? Then the vampire-dad returns?
1. Chapter 1

I was shaken up. This is the first time I have been back in Forks since the incident, 93 years. The incident that changed my life.

_"Bella are you sure you want to leave?" asked Charlie. He was looking like he would burst into tears. It has been a year since Edward left me. I already graduated. I am 19. I think it was time to leave. I convinced Charlie not to send me home before. I hung out with Angela all this time._

_"Yes. I love you Charlie but I must go." I kissed him once again and got on to my plane, on my way to Renee's. She set up my college, and I was going to a pretty good one._

_I sat down in a three-seater. I was in the middle. The guy on my left, with the window seat was a guy in his late forties. He had a lot of weight and practically pushed me against my seat. The person on my right didn't arrive yet. I took out my favourite book Wuthering Heights and began to read._

_I felt someone come on my right. "Hello." His cold breath felt so fimilar, like someone I used to love. I looked up quickly. I was really surprised to see a very pale man. Like the Cullens._

_"Hi." I answered, slightly dazzled by the fact that he resembled them so much._

_"I'm Dylan. Who are you?" he asked in a musical voice._

_"B-b-Bella." I stuttered. His magical appearance made me forget about everything else. He chuckled softly at me. He must've been a vampire. Obviously. I knew if I was wrong, that I would probably just freak the guy out, but it was worth a try._

_"Are you a vampire?" I asked. He looked at me strangely. _

_"How did you know?" he whispered into my ear. I tried to come up with a response that sounded normal, like a guess or something. Something that wouldn't make him think that I was a crazy pyscho chick who was obsessed with her 105 year old vampire boyfriend. I just started to tell him stuff about his appearance._

_"Well you look beautiful. I heard of vampires like that. You are cold. Vampires are like that too. And you're pale. Probably from sleeping in those coffins so much right?" I tried to make a joke to become less suspicious._

_"Actually that's a myth. But you're dead on. I am a vampire." He looked down at me for a second with a wondering face. "Why don't you fear from me? Aren't you scared?"_

_"Well no. I'm actually really fascinated by the vampires. They have lots of mystery in them. But I do I have a question... Why are you going to Florida? Isn't it too sunny for you?" I asked. I wasn't playing dumb. I wanted to know why Dylan was going to Florida. Edward never would've._

_"Well I love the sun. I don't die, in case you are wondering. I sparkle. I'll probably be swimming in the further parts of the ocean, where people won't see me. Then I'll come out during the night. Great isn't it?" I nodded. It was really cool actually. Maybe Dylan had some idea where Edward was._

_"You know, you are really interesting. I'm wondering, do you mind coming to this special place with me? It's really wonderful, far from civilivation. There isn't any humans and I could show you the real vampire sparkle. Don't be creeped out. I don't want to pressure you into something you don't want to do." This was exactly what Edward did when he showed me he sparkled. I nodded. Maybe I could get another hullucination of Edward, again._

_I asked him about other myths of the vampires, most of them I knew weren't true. He told me anyways. I really liked to relive the memories of Edward. It was like Dylan was the empty void._

_Soon we got to Florida. It was really sunny outside so we had to wait until their were really tall people blocking the way. We ran over to a car. "It's yours?" I asked. He nodded. It was definitely shiny and new, like Edward's Volvo. I guess all vampires were extremely rich._

_We got into the car and he pulled away. He got to a forest. This brought back too many memories. We got out of the car._

_"Would you like a ride on my back?" he asked. I looked straight at him, then nodded. I could do this. This may remind me of the one person who made me an empty shell, but this one may fix it. He may change it forever._

_He grabbed me and told me to hold on tight. As if. I had a lot of experience. He ran really quickly, but not as fast as Edward. He slowed down as we were getting deeper into the forest._

_We got to a place. Instead of what I expected, which was a nice meadow with things that reminded me of Edward, there was a little cottage. "Come on." He put me down and walked me into the house. Amazed, I was at the detail inside the house. It was so beautiful._

_He showed me every inch of this house and smiled as he did so. He showed me the room next._

_"Why do you need such a big bed?" I wondered outloud. "You don't sleep." I realized what I said but it was too late._

I shook my head to get out that bad memory. It was ONE of the worst days of my life. The others were when Edward left, when I found out I was pregnant, when I had my baby, and during my change.

_I had morning sickness again. _

_After I was raped by Dylan, and many of my bones were crushed, I called my mom. She had people come and they found me. Luckily it wasn't too late. There wasn't a trace of Dylan, not even a finger print. I was out cold._

_I checked the date on the calendar. I realized that I missed my period. Wasn't that... I barfed again. After a while, when I could stand I went quickly to the drugstore. Because it was summer, there wasn't any school._

_I bought a few tests, just to be sure. The checkout lady looked at me weirdly but otherwise just checked it out. Renee and Phil weren't home so I didn't need to worry._

_I did the test, and they all turned out positive. I gulped._

I remember how mad I was and ran away from home. I didn't even know vampires and humans could inpregnant each other!

_I was only four months into the pregnancy but I was bigger than a pumpkin. I was behind a building when I started to cough out blood. There was kicking and I fell to the ground, screaming in pain. _

_Blood covered my vision and I felt something rip my belly. Not soon after, I felt someone bite and I felt flames._

_For the three days, I felt the flames rising. Never did it loosen, giving me a relief._

_Soon I could hear everything so clearly. I could hear the sound of voices, talking about me._

_"Are you sure this is a good idea? How much do you know about this girl?" asked a voice. She sounded like she was mad._

_"Look Eliza. She was in pain. She was having a vampire child in front of my eyes. I couldn't leave her there to die! It wouldn't be right!" said the male. "Wait... I think she's waking up." I heard footsteps coming towards me. "Sweetie... Open your eyes." I did what he told me to. I saw everything crystal clearly, even four vampires and a baby, staring down at me._

That was about 92 years ago. I loved them now. They have been my family for these past years.

There was Lucas, a firefighter and the man who saved my life. His wife's name is Eliza. She didn't really like me at first, but now she loved me as much as the others.

One of the other vampires was Johnson. He was supposed to be my 'brother' as we go to school. He was a talented vampire. His gift was that he could morph into any shape and size he wanted to. He could morph others, too, if he was holding on to them.

Johnson had a wife that he found many, many years ago, named Serena. She was supposed to be my son's sister. She can control the weather. She is basically mother nature. She can make it rain inside, or make it snow on only you. It's a really cool power.

Then there's my son, Nathan. He was really upset that he almost killed me, but otherwise he is a really determined child. He wouldn't give up until he mastered his powers. He make fire and move it. A great offense weapon if we ever fight. Which we did once with the Volturi. But that was a long time ago. Everything worked out great.

"Mom. Are you sure you want to go back to Forks?" asked Nathan. It was kind of weird for him to call me mom, because we looked about the same age.

"Yes Nathan, I am." I smiled at him and he didn't smile back. He really knew how scared I was. I was determined though. I think I learned that from him.

* * *

It's different from the other ones where Edward leaves and Bella turns into a vampire. Lucas and Eliza have no powers though. **REVIEW FOR MORE!** Should Jacob be in the story?


	2. Chapter 2

"Beautiful house, isn't it?" asked Eliza. She was looking at the new house that she built. It was far away from civilivation. It reminded me a lot like the Cullen's. But of course, I have to forget them.

"Oh my god! Eliza! How'd you get this house?" asked Nathan. He was always amazed to explore new things. Nathan wasn't really into exploring things when he was young. This was actually the first time he was going to school.

_"Nathan! Want to go hunting?" asked Johnson. He was really eager to bring my son hunting. It was going to be his first trip. Nathan appears seven years old now. Johnson reminded me a lot of Emmett. Just a funny, awesome guy to be around._

_"Really? Is mommy going?" Nathan has an attraction to me. He never wants to go anywhere without me. That's one of the many reasons why I love him so much. _

_"No Nathan, honey. I'm going somewhere with Aunt Serena. But have fun! I really want to hear all about your hunting trip!" I smiled and went to hug him. He hugged me back. Then he left and went out the door with Johnson._

_"How do you think this is going to end?" asked Serena._

_"With Johnson?" I started. "Anything can happen."_

_**Johnson POV**_

_I was bringing Nathan to the best place with the most delicious deers. They weren't much, but he had to start somewhere right? _

_I spotted a deer and ran towards it, hoping that Nathan would follow behind me. I turned around and saw that he wasn't with me anymore. I looked questionally around the place for him._

_'NATHAN!" I screamed and ran at vampire-speed, searching for him. I heard the cry of a human and ran towards it._

_I saw Nathan with a poor human in his hand, all drained of its blood. My eyes widened at the crazy look in his eyes. He used to drank human blood from the blood bank when he was just born._

_"Nathan? What are you doing?" I asked him. He turned around with his nose raised in the air. He turned around quickly and ran away to another human. I already saw that his eyes were beginning to turn red._

_I followed him. And saw him sucking the blood. The human screamed before his eyes slowly closed. He stopped breathing._

_"NATHAN!" I yelled. "STOP IT!" He wouldn't stop anything. I tried to think of something but nothing was working. I decided to just use my power. That has always for me before. _

_I changed into a jaguar. Maybe he liked this animal. I ran in front of him to get him to chase me but he just jumped me. I tried a cheetah, a mountain lion, and a lamb. I knew that Bella liked those the best. So maybe Bella's favourite rubbed off on to Nathan._

_That didn't work. None of them did. Then I realized the most obvious thing. I changed into Bella._

_"Nathan." I called. He stopped almost immediately. He turned to look at me. He was really sensitive about Bella. Ever since he learned that he almost killed her, about a week ago. "Stop running. Stop killing humans." He looked back in the direction of the human and resisted._

_"Mom... I'm sorry." _

_I brought him back home. Nathan knew I wasn't really Bella but he still followed me. He knew he didn't want to disappoint his mother but he did. Sadly._

_**Bella POV**_

_I was sitting waiting for Nathan and Johnson to return. They were out for a while now. I heard the door open from where I was sitting in my bedroom, even if I didn't sleep, and ran downstairs._

_I looked at Nathan to see his eyes a light shade of red. I looked at him with a confused look. He was staring at the floor refusing to look into my eyes._

_"What happened?" I demanded. Johnson told me exactly what happened with Nathan and the humans. Nathan actually cried. He didn't cry since last week when I told him about what he did when I was born._

Nathan just recently stopped sucking human blood. It was just recently in the past ten years. He has been able to stick to our vegintarian diet. He always had to stay home until he learned to controll his thirst.

"I built it. I'm starting my job as an interior designer." She said proudly. She has never been able to do anything with Nathan always in the house.

Nathan ran inside to check the place out. The insides of the house was an almost exact replica of the houses that we had before. It was amazing with Eliza could do with paints.

We walked around, dazzled by pretty much every room. They were all pretty amazing.

Nathan got a huge room. He was the only one that would actually be sleeping in this house. Eliza and Lucas's room had a beautiful elegant shelves for all their things. My room was a plain with my favourite books. Johnson and Serena's room was in the basement. Eliza knew that the foundation of the house would be easier to fix than the actual house.

"Well Eliza, I have to admit." said Serena. "You did an amazing job with this." Eliza beamed. Serena took Johnson's hand and led him downstairs. We knew the sounds we were going to hear.

"I'm going to head to Seattle to check things out." She ran to her car. Lucas was already at the fire station in Seattle. He could easily get a job anywhere. That's the type of fire fighter he was, an amazing one that could rescue anybody.

"Nathan. Do you want to go to town?" I asked him. He rubbed his eyes tiredly, from that long car ride, but otherwise nodded excitedly. He was really excited to see that place that was the best thing in my life before he came along.

We took my car, the one that got sent from our old home, in the South Pole.

Forks hasn't changed since I was last there. The town was still quiet. I was pretty sure the only thing that was slightly different was the people living there.

I showed Nathan all my favourite places that I liked to visit when I still living here. It was kind of strange to live my old memories, of my friends. It seemed even weirder not to have them around me.

We were going into a bookstore, I was getting him prepared for his first time going to school, when I saw somebody fimiliar.

There was a guy standing behind the counter. His baby face reminded me a lot like Mike Newton. Oh how I hated Mike Newton. I couldn't help but blurt out, "Mike?"

The guy behind the counter looked up, revealing those fimiliar baby blue eyes. His blue eyes widened when he looked at me. He looked me up and down... And up and down and up. His lips were frozen, he couldn't speak even being near me. Now that I was a vampire, this Mike, would like me a lot more.

"Uh.... Hi." His voice sounded a lot deeper than Mike's. I knew it couldn't be him. His features did have their differences too, his eyes for example. This ones eyes were more further apart.

"Are you related to Mike Newton?" I asked.

"Um... Yes actually. He was my grandfather. How did you know?" He looked at me with a raised eyebrow. I shrugged. "Well anyways, are you going to Forks High School?" he asked. I nodded. "I was kind of wondering if you wanted to come on a date with me or anything...." His personality was exactly like his grandfather.

Anyways, before I could answer, Nathan spoke for me. "Nope." He didn't explain, but yet he didn't have to. I guess he'd assume we were dating, which for us would be really awkward. But we don't pose as siblings in anyway, so then it seems normal.

"Well, I guess he's one of the guys that you hated?" I nodded.

"You'll be seeing a lot more in school." I said and we rode the car back home. I'm sure that Nathan was nervous for his first day of school, as I was for mine, back in my old home.

* * *

**REVIEW! thanks. **I smell vampire troubles... Should Jacob be in it? GO TO MY PROFILE AND VOTE FOR 4!


	3. Chapter 3

"NATHAN!" I yelled. I went into my son's room to wake him up. He was the only to sleep during the night. It was really quiet when Eliza was with Lucas and Serena was with Johnson.

The story this time was this : Johnson was my brother. Serena and Nathan were siblings. Lucas was going to be my dad. Eliza was his girlfriend and Serena and Nathan's mother. Lucas was Eliza's 'shoulder-to-lean-on' when her husband died.

"Hey mom..." said Nathan waking up and rubbing his eyes. He went and changed his clothes. They walked downstairs where Serena and Johnson were waiting. We all went hunting last week. Our eyes still had the golden tint but at least we weren't hungry. We put in our contacts, the ones that looked so much like regular eyes. We didn't want to seem too suspicious.

Nathan went to eat some bread. He prefered blood in comparison to human food, but he could still eat it. He usually only ate it when he was really hungry.

"Nathan, you ready?" asked Johnson. He nodded.

"Do you think I'm going to go all pyscho on the students and kill them all?" he asked. Johnson didn't say anything. Nathan laughed. We all knew he had control now. "But really, I'm not going to kill them or anything."

"Yeah, don't you think we should get to school?" asked Serena. She made her eyes blue, so it would seem like she was a regular blonde girl.

"We're vampires. We could use our awesome manipulating powers to get what we want." I hope it still works. The people of Forks had always been easy.

We walked into Johnson's car. I was right, all vampires did have nice cars. He had a red SSC Ultimate Aero, which can go so fast! It may not be good in a small town like this one, but in the other towns we have lived it, it is amazing! I guess once I turned vampire, the speed was really good, instead of scary.

We got to the school really soon. I told Johnson to stop in front of the main office. It kind of reminded me of the first day I went to school, almost a hundred years ago. This time though, I was a whole lot more confident. I knew exactly were everything was, and I had people I knew wouldn't betray me.

"Hello." I said to the office lady. She looked just as poliet as the old one. "My name is Isabella McNeil and this is my brother Johnson McNeil." McNeil was Johnson's last name before he changed. Some people keep files on forever so it's a lot safer to just use Johson's last name.

"Well, the McNeil family. Hello welcome to Forks High School." She started to explain things before she saw Serena and Nathan. "Oh and you must be Nathan and Serena Swan?" Serena doesn't know her last name so we just use Nathan's, which happens to be the same as mine.

"Yes ma'am." said Nathan. The secratary looked really annoyed of him, but otherwise just explained everything to him too. We eventually finished and walked out, into the rain.

We quickly compared schedules. Nathan was in my Spanish class as well as my trig class. Johnson and Serena were one year older than us. Normally the lunch schedule was split in other schools, but because Forks was so small we all had the same time.

I quickly walked to my first period History. The teacher didn't make me introduce myself which was good. After he signed my paperwork, he told me to sit in the back. Ironic much?

He talked and I just zoomed him out. I was listening to people's quiet whispers about me. I met their eagar eyes and glared until they stared away. I'm not rude or anything, but it was just seems extremely funny.

I heard the people talk about me when the class ended. 'Who is she?' 'She is beautiful!' 'Where did she come from?' 'Is she taken?' 'I saw her yesterday!' 'She is just as beautiful as them!'

The last one made me turn my head. Just as beautiful as them? Are they talking about... I shook my head. It couldn't be.

Soon it was time for Trig. At least Nathan would be in my class. We both introduced ourselves and said how we were in the same house.

We got to sit beside each other. "How was school?" I asked so lowly.

"Fantastic." he said quickly. "I love school! Why didn't you bring me to school before?" He demanded with a bit of anger. I shrugged.

"I didn't want to be responsible for all the deaths of humans." I said. "Oh and remember that girl who got mad at me at the movies when I was heartbroken? Well her daughter is now in my class." He laughed lowly. He told me about Mike's son.

"His name is Michael. And you are so right! He is completely annoying!" He rolled his eyes. We talked about people in our class and I mentioned 'them.'

"So they said you looked like them? Just as beautiful?" I nodded. "So do you think that they are talking about the guys you used to really like?" I shrugged.

When the bell rang again, we walked into the washrooms to change out contacts. Then we went into the cafeteria. It was full. We went to get our food. Nathan would probably be the only one eating.

We sat down at a table at the corner. I suddenly got a very cold feeling. Like somebody watching me. It wasn't like the regular, guys and girls from school staring at the new girl feeling. It was a really fimiliar one. I quickly turned around, so fast that it wasn't human. I saw a group of really pale students sitting at the table. I caught the sight of the bronze hair. I quickly turned back to my family.

"It's the Cullens." I said really fast.

"They're coming this way!" said Nathan. I quickly threw the food at somebody, which happened to be Michael.

"FOOD FIGHT!" I yelled and we all quickly ducked under the table. Johnson changed us into flies and we flew out of the cafeteria. We didn't change back until we were at the edge of the forest. We changed back into our regular shapes and ran back home.

I heard the sound of the wind before the bronze hair belonging to Edward Cullen stopped in front of us.

"Bella." he breathed.


	4. Chapter 4

I quickly turned my head away. Just feeling his presence near me, makes me want to melt.

"Bella. Look at me." He placed his hand on to my arm, before he jerked back. I looked up, to see Johnson holding him back.

"Get away." He growled into Edward's ear. Even if I didn't see him for such a long time, it still hurt me to see Edward in so much pain like this. It shouldn't, in fact bother me at all, but for some strange reason, I felt like hitting Johnson in the face for even putting a hand on Edward.

"But... Bella." He said, in that smooth velvety voice, the one he used to use on me, to get what he wanted. It didn't work now. Sure, he had the same physical features that he always had, but this time, I can see that he was different. His insides were completely different. Not at all like the Edward that I remember and used to love.

"No." I said. I finally found my voice now. "You hurt me. And you left me. And if you EVER think that I could just forgive you that easily, you have another thing coming." I saw his face literally drop, and his shoulders slump. He looked from happy, jolly, to as sad as can be within 10 seconds. I felt sorry for him, no matter how much I chanted the last few sentences I just said in my mind.

I turned around to avoid his eyes and ran. I know I wasn't as fast as Edward, but now that I know he's not chasing me, speed isn't really what I needed. When my house came into view, I slowed down. Eliza was standing outside, probably hearing all the noise that we created. Her hearing was way better than any vampire I have ever met.

"Bella... What's wrong?" asked Eliza. I just shook my head. I didn't want her to see me weak. I ran upstairs and closed the door to my room. It didn't have a bed. Just thousands upon thousands of books. It's really easy to read them at vampire speed.

I heard a knock on the door. I had recgonized the different sounds of the footsteps that everybody made. This one was dainty, Serena's. "Hey, Bell, can I come in?" I opened the door for her and she stepped inside. She sat on the floor and looked up at me.

"Huh. So Edward's back now..." She began, before I chucked a book at her. Sensitivity much? Why does she mention the name that I so desperately hated for such a long time. "Well, sorry. But, you haven't seen him for so long. Shouldn't you be slightly happy?" I sighed.

"Well, I don't know. I want to admit that I don't like seeing him, but that would be a lie. I just didn't imagine I would ever see him again."

"So, what you're saying is, that you kinda like seeing him, but the point is, that you never thought he'd come back for you?" I nodded. Even to a vampire, all of this was confusing me. I had no idea what I was supposed to do!

"My advice? Stay away from him. For a whole year he left you, and for your own good? You can't get anymore cheesier than that. But looking at his face now, it looks like he made a huge mistake. Let him suffer." She winked. Serena knows what she is talking about. Back in her past life, she had many boyfriends. All of them ended up in disaster. Now that she has Johnson she realizes how stupid the other guys were for not wanting her. Clearly, according to Johnson, she's the best.

After sitting in silence for a while, Serena left. "You're going to be okay?" She asked, full of concern.

"Yes. I'll be thinking." I replied, already deep in thought. After a while, I figured out my answer. I decided to go with the most logical one. All I needed was my families's opinion on what they think would be the right choice.

"Hey guys?" I heard shuffling coming from different parts of the house, and very unmentionable sounds. Soon, everybody was standing in front of the door to my bedroom. Lucas got to stay at home with a firetruck just outside our house. He only did his job whenever he had to. At night, he would patrol the area, wherever we were, looking for

potential danger.

"So as some of you may know, we had an encounter with a group of people today, something that I didn't want to see. Now if you don't know, we'll fill you in later." 'We know,' Eliza mouthed. I nodded. "Anyways, I have decided that I am not going to talk to Edward again."

Suddenly, there was a burst of cheering, like the finish of a good play. "Woo!" They said. "Go Bell." yelled Johnson. Nathan even hugged me.

"But there's still one problem..." I said, which brought everybody's mood down. "What am I going to do with Edward at school?" I asked. They all exchanged glances, like there was an inside joke that I was the only one who didn't know about it. "What?" Smiles began to creep on to Johnson and Nathan's faces. Realization hit me. "What did you guys do?"

_Nathan's POV_

_"Bella." The devil named Edward said, stopping all of us in our tracks. He wasn't who I was expecting though. Since Mom's memory had faded over the past years, she couldn't clearly explain Edward to me. I was expecting one of those evil vampires, like the Volturi, who tried to kill me. With blood thirsty eyes and a black cape. Of course, he was nothing like that. He seemed like a normal vegetarian vampire._

_"Bella. Look at me." he said, to my mother who refused to stare up into his eyes. I knew she wanted to leave, and Johnson created a distraction. He put Edward into a headlock and she finally looked up. My mom seemed to be in physical pain to see him like that._

_"Get away." growled Johnson. Because of his large size, people tend to stay away from him._

_"But... Bella." This guy would just not let down. Does he not understand what we were doing?_

_"No. You hurt me. And you left me. And if you EVER think that I could just forgive you that easily, you have another thing coming." Silently, in my head I was thinking 'Go Mom!' but I had to keep a straight face. She stared at Edward for a little more before she turned and left. We all stood in silence for a few seconds, before Serena followed her._

_"So, Edward, my boy." said Johnson, still holding on to him. "How's it going?" he asked._

_"Let me go." he said, angrily. Johnson laughed evilly. Quickly, he changed into a dinosaur, ancient things, and stomped on Edward. Since he was invincible to most things, it did no damage. Then I realized what I was thinking. "NO! DON'T!" yelled Edward. He must've read my mind like mom told us he could do._

_Quickly, making a fire ball, I threw it against Edward. He burnt, slightly. I didn't want to kill him... yet. As I was beginning to make another one the balls, I felt something stop me. Something ramming against my side. I fell to the ground, but didn't feel a thing. Since I was a hybrid, it was probably because that guy didn't hit hard enough._

_"Edward! Let's GO!" A guy, as big as Johnson was helping Edward off his feet, and they speeded away into the forest before I got a good look at him. What was that?_

Bella's POV

"Well..." I began after they finished explaining what had happened to Edward. "Using your powers for evil Nathan?" I was really surprised at him. He just stared at the floor. "At least, now he'll know not to mess with my family." I said and hugged him. He laughed, along with the rest of them.

"I do have one question though," said Johnson. "How did that big guy know where to find Edward? Was he following us or something?" I rolled my eyes teasingly.

"Must I explain everything? I'm pretty sure that he wasn't, or else we would've heard his giant footsteps. Remember Alice?" I waited for them to say something, but silence. "Well, Alice is the physic vampire of the Cullens. She probably saw that Edward was in danger, and called Emmett, the big one who crashed into you, to save him. That's only my guess. I could have never been too sure with them."

"Oh, I'm sorry to interrupt this explaining time but I must get to go. There's somebody in trouble." said Lucas. No he wasn't physic too. He just had a pager. "Tell me everything later?" he asked Eliza, who just kissed him in response.

"Eww..." Nathan and I squealed together. We acted like such babies sometimes. Everyone rolled their eyes. They knew that I was never going to get a boyfriend of any type, so they tried to get Nathan to get one. Fortunately, there weren't any hybrids. Less people to explain all these complex vampire things to.

"Bella. You sure about this decision? I'm sure we would all trust your judgment. After all, you have known him longer than the rest of us." said Eliza, taking in consideration my feelings. She might've thought that I was doing this for them.

"Yes, I am. I am doing this for myself. And I hope that I will not regret this decision. I hope it is one of those decisions that will follow me forever in a good way. Like the one about moving to Florida." They smiled at me. I could tell that everyone was relief that I wouldn't go crawling back to Edward like a desperate person because that fact is, I'm not. I could go the rest of my life without having someone mention Edward. Sadly that wasn't the case. Nearly right after I promised to not talk to him, I spoke. And people were not happy that I did.

* * *

Yeah, so I had this convo with dietpinkcola about a flashback but I'm not good with sad D: When I become a better writer, I'll write it and add it right there. Don't worry, it won't affect the outcome of this story :D And sorry for not updating in 4 months... And I'm back (hopefully) And I'll try to fit in 3 updates a week (on any story) if not more, because school's starting and stuff. And take the poll on my profile so I know which kind of update you want(:


	5. Chapter 5

The rest of the nights were as plain and ordinary as the rest. I have never really been a fan of the night, even though that's when we were forced to hunt when it was hunting season. All the humans got to hunt when they could just go to the supermarket, and we had to wait. I couldn't blame them though. Fresh meats tastes better than store bought. Charlie taught me that.

The drizzle didn't stop for the whole night, that I didn't even notice that it was 8:37. It didn't leave that much time to get to school, only 3 minutes. "Guys!" I called out, rushing to Nathan's room. "Nathan. Wake up!" He woke up immediately, looked at the clock, and zoomed to get dressed. I did too, and by the time we were all ready we left. We couldn't figure out which car we were supposed to take. We left Johnson's car at school. If we just ran, people would wonder how we got there by walking. And if we took another car, we would seem too suspicious, as to why we would have so many wonderful cars but live in a tiny town like Forks. Not to mention we'd be late.

"Isn't this smart? Arguing when we should get to school!" said Serena, hopping into her car. We all followed and she drove like a mad woman, running every stop light in sight. I just happen to know from experience, that it is possible to go this fast but never crash in Forks.

When we got to school we were only a few minutes late. I'm sure the teachers would understand. We all quickly hurried to class, which was math. I got in, and almost right after, I got out. Not like I left the class right away, because I didn't, I waited until the class was over, but it was SO boring. I was practically falling asleep, my head dropping down. The teacher ignored me, but it wasn't like I was actually going to sleep anyways. And I would've known any question that she asked us.

I walked to my next class, gym. It was so funny watching everybody in that class trip over their feet just to take a good look at me. The teacher sort of half glared, half drooled over me. "And Isabella..."

"Bella." I corrected right away.

"Of course, Bella," He looked a tiny bit annoyed. "Would you please like to explain to me why you weren't at my class at all yesterday?" I came up with the best lie with the 7.78 seconds that I didn't speak for.

"Well, coach, my father, is a fireman." He kind of looked amused. What I wouldn't give to be able to read his mind. Hold on. I can't be going back down that road. I caught myself before I could think anymore and just blurted it out. "And there was an emergency in which led him to the hospital. His girlfriend hurried and came to pick us up and forgot to sign out, telling you that we weren't going to be here. I'm sorry." I bowed my head down in shame.

"Heh. That's pretty funny considering your brother, Johnson, told me that there was a family crisis over on your father's side, and you were planning on going, when it turns out it was just in Seattle, but because your father had such bad eye sight he couldn't drive at night, and they decided to use the best of their hotel. And he told me if you, Nathan or Serena Swan were in this class, that would be their excuse." Wow. That teacher outsmarted me. First time in a long time. "So, when you find Johnson, could you tell him that I give him detention. And I'll also give you, and the rest of them detention too, for trying to pull one over on the coach... Now run!" One teacher I was going to dislike for this year.

I started running, not too slow, to make the coach hate me even more, but not too fast, because it wouldn't be believable. I was going to show the coach what I got!

I was very thankful this gym class. Not only was Jennifer in my class, but we were also playing volleyball. I disliked Jessica very much before. When class ended, I was forced to stay later. The coach told me I had to take everything down and help clean up because I was late, I ditched yesterday, and I lied. Wasn't one punishment enough?

Using my swift vampire moves, I was done cleaning up before you knew it. I walked to the cafeteria. I already saw Johnson, Serena, and Nathan sitting down, with trays full of food, so I went to get my own food. As I would've expected there was a Cullen standing there, hoping to explain. But it wasn't the Cullen I thought it would be.

"Bella!" Emmett looked so happy to see me that he picked me up in a big bear hug. I looked over at my table, where the guys looked like they were going to come here. I shook my head, hoping they would sit down. They did, but were still glaring at Emmett. "Oh my gosh, you're a vampire!"

"Emmett!" I sounded cheerful, and it wasn't fake. I was really happy to see Emmett again. He was one of the Cullens that I didn't strongly dislike. "I can't believe I'm see you again!" I looked over Emmett's shoulder at his table. All the Cullen's were staring at him, no doubt listening to our conversation. "Do you want to take this outside?" He turned around looking at his family. Jasper looked calm, Alice looked upset probably because she couldn't listen, Rosalie looked angry, and Edward... I just couldn't even look at his face.

My family, however, all looked angry. They were probably going to try and follow us to hear what we were saying. I hate the powers that they had. Johnson was probably going to change them into something small and follow me, Serena might make it sunny so we were forced to come back inside, or Nathan might make fire light Emmett up. Either way, nothing was going to be pretty.

Before I followed Emmett outside, I walked to my family. "Don't do anything. At all. Just trust me." They all looked like they didn't believe it, but went along with it.

I walked outside in the rain, with Emmett on my tail. I walked really far, away from the school, hoping that neither families would be able to hear else. Alice would probably predict the ending already and Edward would just read Emmett's mind later, but I didn't really care.

"Bella! Look how much you've grown. Er, I mean aged. Like gotten older. Not physically, but you know what I mean." I was relieved he said all that rumbling actually. It kind of felt like before, he was the big guy who just made everyone laugh. And was never serious. "So, how'd you change? Did those vampires bite you?" He got tensed. "I don't trust them you know."

"What? They aren't evil Emmett. They're my family. And I love them a lot."

"Well, I saw that one with brown hair burning Edward. I had to push him out of the way to save my brother." He shook his head, reliving that memory. "They aren't nice people you know."

That got me a little mad. "Oh, you're talking about my family, you know. They are the amazing people that I have lived with for 92 years. I think I would know whether they are nice or not. And that boy that was burning Edward? That is my son you're talking about."

His jaw dropped. His eyes widened. He was obviously confused. "How could.. What do you mean?" He needed an explanation, right away. I probably owed him that much. He wasn't the one that did anything evil to me.

"After your brother left me, I moved out of Charlie's house. I got raped on the plane ride to Florida by a vampire. Had a child. And those mean people, as you may call them, saved me. If it wasn't for them, I wouldn't be here. I'll probably be somewhere under Florida." As I finished my short life story, as in human life, Emmett looked really mad. Like he could someone or something.

"You were raped? By who? What was his name?" he demanded. He suddenly got super protective.

"Does it even matter? I've already told Lucas, my 'father' his name, and he says there was nothing that we are able to do about it. It's over. Done with. Even if you wanted to try to chase him there would be no use."

"But maybe we could-" He got cut off by the bell. "Talk about this later." He finished. He shrugged and started back inside.

"Emmett?" I called, and he turned back. "Could you please not think about this conversation?" I asked.

He grinned. "Bell, your secret's safe with me." After I thanked him for everything, I walked into my Spanish class. Nathan was there, eagerly waiting to hear about what happened with the conversation with Emmett. As much as he pleaded and begged, I kept my mouth shut. If Emmett could keep something quiet for me, then I could at least return the favour for him.

"Come on mom." he said at vampire speed. Our mouths didn't even mouth when we were talking like that. They were just a big blur. "Tell me what happened." I didn't say a word. He finally gave it up and started to pay attention to the teacher. Or so I thought so before I heard a loud scream. It sounded like the scream from Emmett.

"Ow! Put it out!" I realized that it was coming from Nathan's hand.

"Stop it now!" He did, and looked at me like he expected a big reward for stopping the torture of one of the people I trust. "Why did you burn him?" I asked in question. I didn't know that my son would do something so evil. "Did Johnson put you up to it?" He looked down sheepishly.

"Johnson promised he'd take me up to the mountain that I like, in South Carolina." He shrugged. "And just so you know, Johnson said that if my part didn't work, he'll get Serena to rain on him." Could Johnson be more of an idiot?

"Fine. I'll tell you. Just make Johnson stop it." I heard Emmett's shriek once again and I glared at Nathan.

"Well, Johnson said two shouts was the signal that you're going to talk." He smiled and looked at me. Now I had to tell.

"There isn't much to tell. Normally I was the one telling the story. He called you guys mean and untrustworthy, but I told him otherwise. I was saying how you guys were my family after they left and how you were my son. If you wanted a big story about how he was begging me to accept Edward back but I was refusing the whole time, you don't have it. Oh and by the way, you're going to detention." I added the last part to keep it light.

"Señorita Bella, Senor Nathan, por favor traduce los siguientes frases en sus cuadernos." said the spanish teacher, noticing we weren't paying attention. She read us the sentence and we wrote it down, while still talking.

"Why am I in detention?" he asked.

"For skipping gym yesterday." I guess he didn't have to go through it alone since we were all going with him. His first detention... I should be so proud of him.

"Funny, considering my gym class was first period, and I was pretty sure I was there." he said. I realized that Nathan couldn't have skipped yesterday, if both Johnson and I skipped.

"Oh great. So that means Serena couldn't have skipped either... Well I guess that works out great. You and Serena take her car home and Johnson and I will take his." Now we wouldn't seem like an unnatural family, except for the fact that we got detention on the second day of school.

"Well, I'll just tell Johnson to butt out of things that aren't his business. And tell me the next time he bribes you because I know a place where the animals taste way tastier than South Carolina. The beavers and moose are amazing." He smiled and you could practically read the expression on his face. 'Adults, what are you going to do about them.'

* * *

Okay, so here's the schedule for Bella: If you want the rest, just tell me and I'll post them, but I don't think they matter much.

Day A - History, Trig, Lunch, Biology, Gym

Day B - Math, Gym, Lunch, Spanish, Geography

And I wanted someone to get detention and someone to go confront somebody ^_^ So I guess gym is only everyday for juniors and seniors. Oh and I'm pretty sure that detention with Johnson and Bella is going to be boring, so I'm just going to see what our friends Nathan and Serena are up to... hehe. So next chapter will be Serena POV since we've already had Nathan's.


	6. Chapter 6

**Serena POV**

Nathan had told me that we were going home alone, while Bella and Johnson were stuck in detention for ditching phys. ed. Maybe we should've had a plan if our teachers did realize we skipped. The least they could've done was give us a warning. We had to go to the phys. ed teacher to explain that we WERE in class yesterday. It cut into my TV time. Colours and effects that came from this century have not failed to amaze me yet.

We got into my car, my beautiful shiny convertible, and backed out of the parking lot. In my review mirror I caught that eye of that douche. He was staring back at me. I was really glad that Bella wasn't in the car right now. I was even more glad Johnson wasn't. I don't think he could've controlled himself looking at that face. The rest of Edward's siblings got into his car while we were waiting for all the cars to pass us. He was in the car that was behind Angelica. Apparently she was the descendant of Bella's old friend, Angela. She was a pretty sweet girl.

Once we got on to the freeway, I noticed that Edward was still on our tail. I started to speed up, but I noticed a police officer. Did he HAVE to pick this time to show up? I slowed back down, and he surprisingly didn't notice. Probably my beauty that let me get away. I looked at the rearview mirror. He was still there. Once we passed the police he started to speed up. Since it was a one lane highway, he couldn't cut in front of us.

Once he saw an opening though, he sped up, switched lanes, went in front of me despite my attempts to speed up, and cut me right off. I pretended that he was just another guy on the road and started to honk my horn.

Edward came out of the car, and knocked on our window. "I know you can hear me. Stop that noise. You'll wake the lions." I looked at him weirdly, like it was some inside joke I didn't know about. I kept my window rolled up. "Roll it down." I just stared straight, hoping he would get back into his car and let this whole thing drop. No such luck. "You know I won't leave until I get answers." He was going to have to wait a long while. "I don't car how long I wait." He jumped on to the hood of my car, although I knew that he could've kept standing. We don't get tired.

His siblings shook their heads softly. I heard the blonde one talk. "Damn it. Just break into the freaking car and get this over with. Even better... DROP IT!" She actually yelled that part. "You know she doesn't like you. Let it go. Move on. You've had 93 years to find another soulmate. If you weren't moping about this one girl maybe you would've got it." Not that Bella was just 'one girl' but I completely agreed with her.

"Serena?" asked Nathan. "When can we leave?"

"When this guy gets off the hood." I replied, sounding as calm as Edward did. I could wait.

I don't know what happened next. It was pretty unexpected because next thing I knew, Edward had this pain look on his face. He jumped off the top of the car and just stared at me. I may not be Bella, and I may not know his pain as well as she did, but how he looked was probably the same way he looked the first time he saw Bella yesterday or when he left her.

"Open up." He said, knocking one more time. "I just want some answers." I still refused to open up the window. "Fine then. Just answer my questions." I waited for him to say them. "Son?" I looked over at Nathan. He just shrugged.

"When did Bella... You know..." I now understood. Instead of actually SAYING the details of Bella's life, I thought it. He found out all about Dylan, what happened in Forks, and how Bella was when Lucas found her. As Edward listened silently his face changed from sadness, to horror, to frustration, and finally, to anger. He wasn't angry at us. I knew he wasn't, yet he was baring his teeth over here. _What are you looking at us for?_ I thought. _We didn't do anything wrong._ He continued to glare. I realized, at last, that it wasn't directed to me.

"Oh no you don't!" I yelled at him. I sort of sat straighter, blocking Nathan from Edward's view. His eyes had changed from light gold, to very dark yellow in almost an instant. "What'd you think?" I whispered to Nathan, even though I knew Edward could hear me.

"How it was all his fault. Then I thought of mom. And how much pain she was in because of me." I broke my gaze from Edward to look back at him.

"It's not you fault." I said. He just nodded.

"I know. But without me, then mom wouldn't have been in any pain at all. And looking at Edward now makes it so much more worth it... But I guess I could do this..." He rose fire from the ground, right under Edward feet. He moved away. He started to run around, faster than the fire. Nathan made another one go around Edward... He was now trapped.

"Smart. You could've thought of that a while ago. Could you kind of move that fire, so he could get into the car?" I saw Edward running around and the fire leading him towards the car. I turned the keys in the car, when I heard a tap on my window. It was one of Edward's siblings, the pixie one.

"Hey. Seriously, what is going on?" she asked. She was the one that could tell the future. As if she didn't already know.

"You tell me, you're the psychic." I said. She just shook her head. She held her temples.

"I can't! I can't figure out what's wrong. Before, when Bella was with all of you, she disappeared. It looked so fuzzy. Now I can see her perfectly, but I can't see what you're going to do. If I knew you were going to use that fire, I would've stopped you." That angered me.

"Are you saying there's something wrong with my family?" I demanded. She shook her head, like she didn't mean to offend me.

"It's not you... It's her son!" She backed away, because it looked like I would jump out of the car to get her, which I would've done. She couldn't say that about my nephew. Well I sort of treat him like a nephew anyways. He's actually my godson.

"What's wrong with him?" I demanded, growling.

"It's nothing personal... But I can't see him. In my visions. Everything gets blurred. I can see Bella and the other just fine. But... I don't understand." She muttered to herself as she got to the drivers's side of the car and U-turned back the other way, leaving Edward in the fire. As we began driving down the path, Nathan stopped the fire and he ran towards the car, which was now a speck.

"What is wrong with me?" asked Nathan, geniunely confused. Although he had the physical appearance of a teen, he was a child at heart.

"It's nothing... Just trying to scare you." I wasn't sure if that was true. I'm sure it wasn't.

"It didn't look like nothing..." He was acting all innocent.

"Just drop it." I said firmly. This was confusing me too. He was quiet for the rest of the trip home. I wonder how Bella's going to feel when I tell her about it...

* * *

School's HERE! I may not write but I guess you already figured that out.

Stories that I'll PROBABLY write ;

LOVE NOTE  
THE PAST WILL NEVER CHANGE  
THE QUEEN BEES

I may have to re write A LOT for the other stories because, reading them now, they don't make sense (: Enjoy.


	7. Chapter 7

BPOV

"Who died?" I asked jokingly as I stepped into the house and saw that Serena wasn't watching 'Pretty Little Liars' as she always was. Nathan was also just staring at the ground instead of playing his Wii. This has never happened before. Maybe they were finally over their obsessions.

The next thing I heard from Serena was NOT something that I wanted to hear.

"He did what? She said what?" I demanded, already heading for the door. How could Edward do that? I thought I told him that I didn't want to talk to him. Shouldn't the ignorance that I gave him give him a hint? Why doesn't he just be a good person and leave me alone?

"Hey, Bella. Don't do something you'll regret." said Johnson, blocking the path to the door. "I know you're mad at him, but just let me handle it." I looked at him as if he was crazy.

"There isn't really anything to handle. I just want to have a simple talk with him." I looked as innocent as possible but of course, he didn't believe me.

"Next thing you know, you're in jail for attempt murder or something." Like that was even possible. I knew our skin was rock hard. Who in their right mind would try and kill a vampire?

"Johnson, do you know anything that happened in the past? Do you know anything about what I went through? Do you know Edward at all?" I asked in such a loud voice, I felt the trees shaking beneath my feet.

"But that's not the point..." He began before I cut him off.

"Then what is? You don't know Edward as much as you think you do. I tried to explain him the best I could, but with such bad memory, I might have forgotten some things. Looking at his face now... Hearing his voice... Well it's all coming back. The smile he gave me every time I showed up, the velvet voice he uses to get what he wants, the dazzling smile, the eyes... Then comes the agony. When he left, the pain I felt staying on the forest grounds. Every smile comes with the price. I think for 93 years I've paid that price. Now it's his turn. I will gladly make him feel the pain I did. You have no idea what I'm going to do... Trust me, I won't regret it." I heard a clap from Nathan's hands and soon Johnson and Serena joined it. I could even hear the claps of Eliza.

"Give him what he deserves!" I opened the door and fled the house. I will gladly... Every single thing he gave is going to be rebounded back to him. Edward will just have to watch and wait.

I got near the path to the school when I smelled the familiar Edward scent. I started to speed up, in case it would lose its strength. I twisted and turned through the forest until I saw a familiar tree. I slowed down right away. Was I ready for this? Did I really and truly wish to see not only Edward but the rest of the Cullens?

Before I even had time to think about it, Jasper came out to greet me. "Bella." He said, in the rough Texas accent that I remembered. Now that I was a vampire and I knew he couldn't bite me, I wasn't so scared of him.

"Jasper! How are you?" I asked, mostly out of politeness. He knew that I didn't come all the way here to tell him that but he just played along.

"I'm great Bella. You know, I think I really controlled my thirst. Over the past two years, I was teaching a karate class in Antartica. We even had this competition to see if anybody could beat Carlisle up, you know, since he would be the most sincere. There was this one kid in particular who was this close to pinning him down and I -" He finally looked up from his answer to see that I wasn't paying attention. In fact, I had my eyes fixed on the house. I could see them through the trees and I could actually hear the murmur of voices.

"I know you want to see him." I turned my attention back to him. "He just wants to apologize to you, to explain a few things. Edward knows you won't forgive him, but if you find it in your heart to at least hear him out, that's all he needs." He turned to look at the house to. His eyes were actually focused on a path. I braced myself. I had a feeling Edward was going to step out any second now, but I was wrong. Instead, a pixie-like Cullen took the place.

"Bella!" She squealed and practically jumped into my arms. My strength has increased and I kept my balance. "I've missed you so much! I wanted to speak with you yesterday but it seemed like you weren't in the mood to talk. I can't believe it's already been 93 years. I can't believe I'm seeing you again! I just want to take you shopping so badly! Let's go to Seattle. I heard they have a new store and it has so many beautiful clothes, you know, more this century. Yours are so the 2000s. We have to go NOW! I heard that they close at 6 o'clock. It's better to just run their but if you really want me to drive, Jasper will run and start my car. Let's go!" I had already let her down and she was bouncing so much that she looked like a six year old kid during Easter.

"Alice... I've missed you too. I really want to go shopping with you but since you're pshyic, you probably know why I came here. I've got unfinished business that I want to take care of. If you'd like, I'd go shopping with you another time, if it doesn't make that uncomfortable. But if Rosalie and Esme don't really want me to come to their house, could you just please ask Edward to come here?" I said that last part just a tiny bit faster than I said the rest. I was getting impatient, and I didn't want my family to worry about it.

"Bella, Edward is-" Jasper started but got cut off by a glare from Alice.

"Edward isn't available right now. He told me he doesn't want to talk to you. Maybe another time?" She asked and before she even gave me a chance to reply, she started dragging me back to the highway. "We could even go hunting afterwards! I haven't eaten in DAYS and I'm starving."

I stood my ground. Now that I was a vampire, I was way stronger than tiny pixie Alice. "I will not go until I speak with Edward." I then thought back to what Serena and Nathan told me. "You aren't off the hook either, missy. You tell me what's wrong with my son, right now." I stared her down and after a two minute staring contest, she broke down.

"I don't know." She said miserably. She slid down on the ground and pressed her fingers on to her temple. "Whenever he's around... I just can't see him. I have no idea what's wrong. When you were at home, you disappeared. I had no idea you were even going to come here until you reached the path. That's why Edward had no idea you were coming. That's why Edward left." I looked at her sharply.

"What do you mean Edward left?" This was all to familiar.

"He just vanished. He didn't even come home. I was too busy trying to decide your next move that I didn't even bother checking where he was. He hasn't made a decision yet. I don't know what I've got to do to see him. I just wish he would pick a spot but for now, it seems like he's just running. Bella, please don't be mad. It wasn't his fault. I know if you would hear an explanation, Edward would be the one who would want to say it, but if you'll let me explain, I'll just give you the basics." She looked at me hopefully. I just turned away.

"I didn't come here for an explanation. I just wanted him to leave me alone. Now that he was gone... Well, I guess it's for the best then. When you have information about his whereabouts, please don't tell me. I don't care. It doesn't matter when and where he shows up, just not with me. Pass along that message, if you ever hear from him." I took one more glance at the house, Jasper and Alice before running back home. _This is for the best. This is what I want._ I kept thinking that to myself, but I knew it wasn't true. I just have to act as if was.

3rdPersonPOV

After Bella left, the forest was quiet. Whispers from the house could no longer be heard. Alice quietly wept to herself and Jasper kneeled beside her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I don't know where I went wrong. Where did Edward go? Does he not realizing this is causing pain for his family too?" She was so upset and frustrated with Edward. Ever since they came back to Forks, he has been extra quiet and that only continued when he saw Bella again.

"I know, Alice. The least he could do was leave a note. I don't know what we were supposed to tell Bella. Right after you talked about how he was gone, you should've felt the change in her emotions." Alice looked up.

"What change?" She demanded. It was so focused on Nathan and Edward that she never noticed that Bella's mood swing happened so quickly.  
"At first, I could practically feel her anger towards Edward. Then right after you told her he left, her anger was directed towards you. What is the meaning of that?" Jasper thought that Alice would have a simple idea as to what was going on.

Alice tried looking into the future but then realized that she might've passed the path. "I don't know. Do you think Bella is really going to go shopping?" asked Alice. Jasper shrugged.

"It's alright, my love. They're going to come around. Just give it some time." He brought Alice closer. She took a deep breath and nodded. Alice stood up and took Jasper by the hand.

"I can't take this. When Edward comes back, he's back. He's smart. He'll just have to figure it out on his own. Let's go hunting." She started to head for the direction of Seattle. Bella or not, Edward or not. Nothing was going to get into the way of Alice's shopping.

* * *

Where the fudge did you go Edward? Reveal yourself! You might not see Edward for the next chapter but don't freak out! It's going to be good! And I've decided not to add Jacob into this. Too much drama! (Well, there's going to be)


End file.
